The seeker book 2: Broken dreams
by Lovelystar033
Summary: Dreamseeker is finally a warrior along with her friends. Now, Silverwhisper has vanished. Can Dreamseeker save her friend before is to late. Book 3: Silent Dreams Just updated last chappie of first book.
1. Clan

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**

**Quailstar: **light brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

**Deputy:**

**Lazyfoot: **Black and white tom with a twisted paw, green eyes

**Medicine cat:**

**Charmtail**:Silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

apprentice: Eternitypaw

**Warriors **

**Venomrock:** Black tom with amber eyes

apprentice:Tansypaw

**Shallowpool**: Siamese she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Iceclaw:** Big white tom with amber eyes

**Quiettrail**:White she-cat with green eyes(mute)

apprentice:Silverpaw

**Soulcatcher**: Black tom with bright blue eyes

**Heartsong**: Light brown she-cat with violet eyes

apprentice:Skypaw

**Chaoswind**: Black she-cat with green eyes

apprentice: Sparklepaw

**Echoridge**: Silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

apprentice: Sunsetpaw

**Runningheart**: Small gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Lullibysong:**White she-cat with silver eyes

apprentice: Falconpaw

**Spintail: **Golden brown tom with a dark brown tail, amber eyes

apprentice: Ghostpaw

**Lungefoot: **Dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Hazelfrost: **Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Hawkwing: **Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Shimmereyes**: Silver she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice: Clawpaw

**Dreamseeker**: Golden she-cat with a white chest and paws, blue eyes

**Flashstripe:** Dark tabby tom with green eyes

**Jinxspirit: **Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Silverwhisper: **Lovely silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Flameheart:** Ginger tom with amber eyes

**Mousefoot**: Small dusky brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices **

**Eternitypaw:** Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Silverpaw**: Silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Sparklepaw**: Delicate tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Sunsetpaw:** Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Ghostpaw:** Ghostly white she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Clawpaw:** Black tom with blue eyes

**Tansypaw: **Golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Skypaw:** Fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Falconpaw: **Dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens **

**Dawnfeather**: Lovely tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

kits: Jewlkit, Whitekit, Cloudkit

**Hollynose**: Small gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

kits: Yellowkit, Snowkit, Weaslekit

**Sparkfur: **Light gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws, aqua blue eyes; expecting Soulcatcher's kits

**Elders**

**Cryingsong:** Ancient white she-cat with green eyes (The oldest cat in thunderclan)

**Jayfeather: **Light gray tom with blue eyes

**Kits**

**Jewlkit: **Dark brown she-kit with white paws, blue eyes

**Whitekit: **Small white she-kit with green eyes

**Cloudkit: **Fluffy white tom

**Yellowkit: **Golden tom with amber eyes

**Snowkit: **Small white tom with blue eyes

**Weaslekit:** Pale tabby tom

**Cats outside the clans:**

**Butter: **Orange tabby tom with a white chest and paws, green eyes(A kittypet)

**Flora:** Long-haired tabby she-cat with a white belly and legs


	2. search

**Silent Momento: Maybe I'm related to Firestar ;)**

The Silver she-cat snarled as she looked at the black tom above her. "Who are you?" she snarled. The tom stared at her with cold eyes. "That's not for you to know," he hissed, flexing his powerful shoulders. "However, we'd be happy to let you join your family." The brown tom beside the she-cat flicked out a claw and held it to her throat. She took a few steps back untill she was cornered at a stony wall.

"What do you want?" she choked, her eyes wide with fear and anger. The black tom gave her look full of anger. "You know perfectly welll what I want!" he spat. When she stared at him blankly, he came closer to her. "I want those little _friends_ of yours dead! Especialy the seeker! That cat will ruin all I have set out to do!"

Flinching, the she-cat glaced at him, then down at her paws. "No," she whispered. The tom spun around. "Then I'll kill you and your friends!" he snarled, lashing out at her. Before his paw could meet it's mark, the silver cat let out a cry. "Wait!" she hissed. "I'll do it."

The tom seathed his sharp claws and padded back, a menacing gleam of humor in his eyes. "I knew you'd change your mind." he purred. He turned to the brown tom and flicked his tail. "Let her go," he mewed. The tom released her and the she-cat breathed in oxygen. She looked at the tom with anger. "Why did you kill them?" she asked, her voice quavering.

"I didn't, but I work for the cat who did." he hissed under his breath as the she-cat's silver coat melted into the shadows. Only one thought ran through her mind. _I have to warn Dreamseeker._

_Xx.Seeker.xX_

Dreamseeker paused as she padded through the forest. A shiver ran down her spine when she saw fur caught on the brances. Silver fur. Silverwhisper had to be in a hurry when she vanished. "Flashstripe!" she called. The brown tabby tom trotted over to her. "What did you find?" he asked.

Twitching her whiskers, she motioned towards the silver fur. She still felt unusual when he read her mind. It felt as if she had no privacy. Though she paid no mind to it most of the time. After all, he had helped save the clan. Shivering, she recalled the last time she had seen him this worried. Flickerpaw, a former ThunderClan apprentice, had tried to destroy the forest.

It had been all of them who saved the forest. She remembered Flickerpaw's hiss of anger as the light of battle died from her eyes, saying she wasn't finished yet. Just then, she felt a paw prod her side. She turned to see Skypaw, the youngest apprentice, beside her. "We found her!" she cried out, her blue eys wide.

Flashstripe and Dreamseeker exchanged a glace. Had this young apprentice really found her? Just then, there was a yowl. A silver she-cat limped over to them, her blue gaze wide. "Silverwhisper!" Dreamseeker cried. The she-cat let out a shaky purr. "Hello," she mewed.

Looking her friend over, Dreamseeker knew she had been in a great ordeal. Her fur was hanging in clumps and blood trickled out of a prick in her throat. "Are you okay?" she asked. Silverwhisper didn't answer, but only padded over to Flashstripe to greet him.

Suddenly, Flamheart and Jinxspirit dashed over. Jinxspirit rubbed against her friend, while Flameheart just stared. "So what Skypaw told us is true." he whispered. Silverwhisper nodded happily, but there was something in her eyes. Horror. Dreamseeker padded over to the silver tabby. "May I talk to you?" she asked. Silverwhisper nodded. As soon as they got out of earshot, Dreamseeker shot a look at her friend. "What's wrong?" she prompted.

"Aren't you just glad i'm back?" the she-cat asked, and Dreamseeker hissed. She hated it when Silverwhisper used her powers to get out of something. "Seriously," she mewed. Silverwhisper stared at her and sighed. "He's coming," is all she said before she vanished.

Staring after her, Dreamseeker felt shaky. A vision was coming. _A faceless cat stood infront of her, though he was cut off by tiny bars blocking her view. "Thought you can win?" he hissed. Suddenly, she saw her friends in another prison, there eyes wide with sadness. They were trapped._

Snapping into reality, Dreamseeker gasped. She knew that not all visions came true as they seemed to, but would this really happen?


	3. patrol

Dreamseeker licked her paw after she finished her mouse. Flashstripe padded over and stared at her. "Have you seen Silverwhisper's behavior lately?" he asked. Dreamseeker tilted her head.

"Yes," She finally answered. Silverwhisper had been avoiding everyone she was friends with. Whenever Dreamseeker tried to talk to her, She ran away.

"Dreamseeker! Flashstripe!" Came a call. Dreamseeker turned to see Lazyfoot, the clan deputy, limping towards them. He sat down and curled his tail over his paws. "Do you mind going on a patrol?" He asked. "The dawn patrol saw an odd cat in our territory, and you need to check it out."

Flashstripe got up and arched his back in a stretch. "Right then," He mewed. "Let's go." Dreamseeker stood and padded over to the thorn tunnel and out into the forest. She scented the air, and twitched her whiskers with confusion.

Mingled with the musty forest scents was the scent of a cat, A kittypet it seemed. Dreamseeker followed the scent and almost jumped when Flashstripe spoke. "Who's that?"

Dreamseeker turned to see a she-cat padding out from the bushes. Her golden tabby fur was long and silky, her belly and legs white. Dreamseeker bristled and curled her lips in a snarl. "Who are you?" She snapped.

The she-cat glanced up with wide eyes and fluffed out fur, then her fur flattened. "My name is Piper." She whimpered. "I'm looking for a home." Flashstripe glared at her with eyes like ice-chips.

"Why don't you go back to your twolegs?" He asked. Piper glanced at her white paws. "They're gone." She whispered. Dreamseeker stared at her suspiciously, but her gaze softened. "Why don't you come to our clan?" She asked.

Piper shrugged, then stared at them with fear in her eyes. "Would they except me?" she asked. Dreamseeker exchanged a glance with Flashstripe. How would this scared kittypet ever fit in with a clan? "Of course," She mewed, trying to sound optimistic.

Purring, Piper followed Dreamseeker and Flashstripe towards their camp. As soon as they entered, she saw Quailstar sitting there, staring at Piper. "Who is this?" She asked coldly.

Facing her leader, Dreamseeker spoke. "This is Piper, A kittypet who lost her twolegs. We were wondering if she could stay here." she mewed. Quailstar fluffed out her tail and snarled at the kittypet, but soon became calm.

"Fine," She mewed. "Although you and Flashstripe will be responsible training her." Dreamseeker dipped her head in respect for Quailstar and motioned with her tail to Piper and Flashstripe.

"Let's go train," She mewed.

"Get off of me!" Dreamseeker grunted. Piper scrambled off of the golden warrior and flashed her an anxious look.

"I didn't hurt you, Did I?" She asked. Dreamseeker shook her head, but her shoulder ached where Piper had rammed into it. Flashstripe came forward with an impressed look in his green gaze. "Your doing quite well," He purred. "Though you must learn how to hunt."

Piper nodded, then dashed out into the forest. Flashstripe turned to Dreamseeker. "She's eager to learn, I'll give you that!" He purred before running after her.

When Dreamseeker padded out of the training hollow, Piper was stalking a squirrel. "Like this?" She breathed. Flashstripe nodded as Dreamseeker sat to watch. A twig cracked under Piper's paw and the squirrel darted away.

Before Dreamseeker could say 'Bad luck', The long-haired tabby dashed after it. "Stop!" Flashstripe yowled, then turned to Dreamseeker. "I'll be back," He promised, then ran after her. Dreamseeker nodded and began to calmly wash her face. It was then she picked up fear scent.

Flashstripe padded into the clearing, his eyes wide with shock. "H-he's in the clearing." He whispered. Dreamseeker padded over to her mate. "Who?" She demanded. Flashstripe looked up, his fur bristling.

"Lazyfoot! He's been murdered!"

**Duh Duh Duh**


	4. vigil

**Just a reminder: For some of you who don't like these names, I did not make some of them up. Only Lazyfoot. Enjoy=)**

The stench of death hung heavy in the air. Lazyfoot's body lay still in the clearing, cats gathering around him. Quailstar had her nose pressed into his fur, her eyes shining with sorrow. "Oh Lazyfoot," She groaned. "How did you die?"

Charmtail, the medicine cat, padded over to her. "It's time to announce the new deputy." She mewed. Quailstar dipped her head and jumped up to the Highledge. Dreamseeker settled down beside Flashstripe and gazed up at her leader.

"Who do you think it will be?" She whispered, tucking her white paws under her. Flashstripe shrugged and turned his green eyes towards her. "I don't know," he muttered. "Just listen."

Quailstar gazed out at the crowd. "I say these words before the body of Lazyfoot so his spirit may hear and approve my choice," She mewed. "Flashstripe will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." A look of suprise spread over the tabby tom's face.

"I thought you'd never be suprised because you read minds!" she purred. Flashstripe cuffed her playfully around the ear and purred. "I did not read Quailstar's mind because I wanted it to be a suprise!" Flashstripe padded to the base of highledge and faced the clan.

"I promise, I will not let the clan down!" He yowled. Some cats looked uncertain, but most joined the cheer lead by Piper. The tabby she-cat was on her paws yowling, "Go Flashstripe! I knew you'd be deputy!"

Dreamseeker cheered for her mate, but a tingling came over her. A vision was coming.

_Several cats gathered around a single one in the center of a clearing. A black tom with a white chest and paws stood in the clearing. "Is that nosy apprentice taken care of?" he asked. The shadowy cat in the center dipped it's head. "Yes. Everything is going acordding to plan."_

Dreamseeker snapped out of it and shook herself. She turned to Flashstripe. "I'm going hunting," She announced to her mate. Flashstripe glanced at her. "Would you like me to come with you?" he asked. "A murderer is still on the loose."

Shaking her head, Dreamseeker licked his ear. "No, I need to be alone." Flashstripe dipped his head in understanding. Dreamseeker spun around and padded out of the camp.

A tang was in the air, showing a storm was on its way. Lightning flashed in the sk and the wind howled. A small gray shape lay in the center of the clearing. "Skypaw?" She whispered. The apprentice did not move. Dreamseeker faced the front of the apprentice and gasped.

Light gray fur was ripped away, blood flowing from her throat. A gurgling sound came from her. She was alive! Skypaw let out a sound and stared with fear behind Dreamseeker. "What's wrong?" She asked.

The faint light in Skypaw's eyes died away. She was dead. "Skypaw!" Dreamseeker wailed. "Don't worry," A voice purred. "Where your going, you won't be able to grieve!" Dreamseeker spun around just in time to see a paw coming towards her face. A tempting black edged her eyes, though she saw Silverwhisper come beside her attcker, a black tom.

"Let her go!" The tabby wailed before everything went black.


	5. a shock

**This will be a short chapter, but I will make it up in the next one.**

Dreamseeker opened her eyes to see a blurry world, but it soon cleared. The image of Silverwhisper was still in her mind. _Silverwhisper, _she thought. _How could you?_ Trying to get up, Dreamseeker saw she was in a cave. A tabby tom and a black she-cat stood gaurd.

"Let me go!" Dreamseeker hissed, flinging herself at the tom. He stuck out his paw, tripping her. Groaning, she looked up to see the black tom padding up, Silverwhisper beside him. "Ah, I see our prisonor has waken up," he purred. Silverwhisper gazed sadly at her.

The silver tabby started to run forward, but the black tom leapt infront of her. "Remember Silverwhisper," he mewed. "Without your parents, you are nothing. Your friends don't care about you! Nobody does! Because of your powers, your a freak. Join me, and you will have power."

Dreamseeker gave her a desperate look, but Silverwhisper did not show a bit of sympathy. "I'm sorry," she mewed. "But I don't want to be a nothing." Dreamseeker turned her head, stung by betrayal. How could Silverwhisper do this to her? Hadn't they saved the clans from Flickerpaw not to long ago?

"Now," The black tom mewed. "It is time to greet our leader." He stepped to the side and Dreamseeker gasped. A tortoiseshell she-cat stood beside a long-haired tabby. "Piper!" she whispered. She could not believe the scared young cat could be the leader of this group of cats.

"Yes, It's me," She mewed. "I bet you never would have guessed it was me who murdered Lazyfoot and Skypaw!" She leaned in and purred coldly. "Now we can dispose of you before you ruin our plans."

Suddenly, there was a yowl. Silverwhisper stared at them with angry eyes. "You will _not_ kill her!" She hissed, flinging herself at Piper. The several cats gaurding her jumped up and dagged her to the ground. They vanished in a writhing bundle of fur untill Silverwhisper fell to the ground, bleeding heavily from one shoulder.

**Wow, That chappie was not good...Oh well, I will make it u in the next one as said before!**


	6. The confession

** Okay, Okay. I admit it. My stories are REALLY short. **

Dreamseeker stared in horror, her fur bristling. "Silverwhisper!" she wailed. The tabby didn't answer. All that happened was her fur blowing in the wind. She felt the gaurds shove her forward towards her limp friend. Cats surrounded her, making sure she didn't escape. Sadness flowing through her, Dreamseeker pressed her nose to her friend's fur. Silverwhisper had _saved _her when Dreamseeker thought she was a traitor. Now she lay limp in the clearing, dying.

"Run, i'll distract them." Came a mew. Looking down, Dreamseeker saw Silverwhisper gazing up at her with clear blue eyes. "You heard me," Silverwhisper muttered. "Run." Suddenly, the tabby sprang to her paws and lunged at the nearest gaurd. Dreamseeker stood there, dazed, untill Silverwhisper yowled. "Don't just stand there! Get help!!!"

Nodding, Dreamseeker sped away to her clan. "Get her!" she heard Pper yowl angrily. At this, Dreamseeker ran even faster. She had to get help! They couldn't face this group of cats on their own. For this, she needed to get a whole army of cats! As she skidded through the forest, something pierced her paw. She hissed in pain, but didn't stop untill she smashed into a furry form.

"Dreamseeker!" Looking up, Dreamseeker saw it was Flashstripe. His eyes were wide with astonishment. "I was looking all over for you! You've been missing since dawn!" He stepped forward and flicked a bramble off her shoulder, only to reveal a wound. "Is that _blood?_" He asked.

"Oh Flashstripe! You would never belive what happened! I was searching for Silverwhisper because she ran off again, and got captured by a group of cats! At first, I though Silverwhisper had joined them, but she almost died saving me! She told me to run to ThunderClan to get help, so here I am," She mewed in one breath, her voice sounding hoarse.

Flashstripe stared at him for a her for a heartbeat, then motioned with his tail. "Follow me. We have to tell Quailstar." Dreamseeker nodded and started to pad beside him. The instant she put weight on her bad paw, she gasped in pain. Flashstripe paused and glanced at her, looking concerned. "We have to get that looked at," He mewed. "There is no way you'll be able to fight with that sort of injury."

Trying to make her face look as if she wasn't in pain, she purred weakly. "I'm fine though!" she exclaimed, than lowered her head when Flashstripe gave her a look. "Okay fine, I'm not." She growled, leaning against his shoulder as they padded back to camp.

_The Seeker_

Dreamseeker wriggled around as Charmtail examined her paw. "Hold still," The medicine cat growled. Dreamseeker lay in the nest, trying to remain calm as she examined the paw. "Well, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that she pierced her pad with a rock. She won't be able to fight for a while.

Dreamseeker saw Flashstripe dig his claws into the ground. "What's the good news?" he mewed through clenched teeth. Fortunatly, the medicine cat's eyes shone as she announced the good news.

"The good news is, that Dreamseeker is expecting kits! Congradulations, Flashtripe. You will be a father any day now, Most likely tomorrow at dawn."

Unable, to speak, Flashstripe and Dreamseeker stared at eachother, their expressions a mixture of shock and happiness. How had they not known this? Sure, they were busy most of the time, but how couldn't they notice she was expecting kits? "So I'll have to be prepared," Dreamseeker muttered. Already, kit names were rushing through her mind.

"Not so fast," Flashstripe muttered as she felt him probing her mind. "We have to _see _the kits first." Purring, Dreamseeker prodded him in the side with a paw.

"I know that!" She said in a teasing growl, then her eyes narrowed in worry. "Be careful when you fight those cats, okay? They're very strong." Nodding and giving her a lick over the ears, Flashstripe left for battle.


End file.
